Getting Your Brother as a Gift
by AlexJ69
Summary: This year Sephiroth gets both Genesis and Kadaj for his birthday. PWP, Giftfic for Psycho Step


_Disclaimer: Don't Own_

_Rating: NC-17_

_Warning: Language, anal, oral, three-some_

**A/N-Birthday fic for Psycho Step- Happy Birthday sweetie, I hope it's a great one. Many hugs and much love**

***&%$**

He wasn't sure what it was about the close proximity, but every time Kadaj was near his brother's lover, he felt his heart pound and his stomach fill with butterflies.

"Can I go now?" Kadaj snidely remarked. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay around and talk to Genesis, but he was nervous; the man just made him that way, so he covered his feelings of inadequacy by being a brat.

Cocking his head to the right, eyes narrowing in displeasure, Genesis bit out, "No, you may not! It's Sephiroth's birthday and you are going to help me surprise him. Besides, you might learn a thing or two."

Not too keen on taking orders, the silver-haired teen stomped his tiny foot and threw his arms up in exasperation. "I don't wanna give Seph a birthday present, and I sure as hell don't wanna learn anything you have to teach me."

"Oh, I think I can make you change your mind," Genesis purred. Having moved without the boy noticing, he was now standing right behind the boy, his breath ghosting hot in Kadaj's ear.

A shiver coursed through Kadaj when Genesis' words touched his ear and neck. The redhead was breathing on him and his heart thumped heavily. He felt his skin grow hot from a sudden blush and was stopped from moving away by Gen's hands tickling up and down his sides. He had almost laughed at the sensation but Genesis had pressed against his back allowing him to feel his hardness against his ass. Without so much as a sound of protest, the youth let Genesis remove his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing, Gen?" the boy stuttered. "Sephiroth is in the shower…;if he comes out and sees this, he will kill us both."

"I don't think that will be a problem," The man with cinnamon hair took the teens tender lobe between his teeth as his hands began to caress and play over Kadaj's pale, narrow but well-defined chest, nimble fingers halting at pink nipples, pinching and rolling them between thumb and forefinger.

Kadaj bit his bottom lip to help keep the moan inside - He didn't want to embarrass himself even more than he was already by making a funny sound in front of Gen. Yet, when the redhead applied pressure to his sensitive nipples, a whimper somehow broke through.

He knew he should escape the oh-so-wonderful treatment he was receiving from his brother's boyfriend, but the little things Genesis was doing to his body made it impossible. Tilting his head, soft silver hair falling towards his opposite shoulder, the teen gave the older man better access to his pink flesh. Full, pouting lips descended upon his neck, and instantly his member stiffened. He'd never been touched like this, and though he'd always wanted it, he'd never found anyone to fool around with. Part of him was thrilled it was Genesis, the other part, scared shitless.

"Gen, please…Sephiroth," Kadaj's speech was coming out in a shallow pant, "is going to be pissed."

"What am I going to be upset about, Kadaj?" The oldest brother had exited the shower without the teens knowledge, and entered the bedroom with only a white terrycloth towel hanging around his slender waist. Sephiroth's skin was still beaded with moisture, and his damp locks were liquid silver plastered to his body. Even as Kadaj leaped from Genesis' embrace, he could a smirk playing on thin lips and a sparkle of mischief in emerald eyes identical to his own.

"Seph?" The teen stumbled over the name. He began quaking as shock and fear drained the color of embarrassment from his face. He would never deny that Sephiroth scared him to death, for he knew what his older brother could and would do to a person who upset him. And messing around with Genesis was the one thing that enraged Sephiroth faster than anything.

Not really knowing what to say, the baby pointed at a smiling redhead. "He…I…started touching…and I…HE DID IT." Then Kadaj clasped his hands behind his back, entire body lighting up again in an interesting shade of red-purple, and tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry Sephiroth."

Sephiroth strolled over to his little brother, and towering over him, he took the boy's chin between his fingers and lifted the little one's head up to face him. "What are you sorry for Kadaj? I told Gen to get you relaxed."

Confusion etched itself onto Kadaj's features; he wasn't sure if he'd heard Sephiroth correctly. "You…you mean you're not mad?"

"Told you that you should have let me tell him," Genesis chimed in.

"No, Kadaj, I'm not upset. This was my idea. And Genesis," he said to his boyfriend though his gaze was still locked on his baby brother, "it's my birthday, so we shall do things my way."

Genesis shrugged, "whatever you say, my love, but can we get things started?"

Sephiroth bent slightly, his mouth now inches from Kadaj's, "he's so impatient," the elder smirked lovingly.

Kadaj, on the other hand, didn't know what Seph was smiling about. His heart was beating a million miles an hour, and those damned butterflies had returned. Sephiroth was going to kiss him, his very first kiss was going to be given by his brother. Outrage and thrill warred, but no matter; there was no way he was backing out.

It was the best kiss in the entire word. Sweating palms and butterflies were forgotten when his elder brother sweetly brushing their lips together, and Kadaj feared he had worked himself up for no reason. It wasn't to end there, however. Sephiroth's arm circled Kadaj's waist, and held him tightly. The kiss changed when the oldest started working his jaw, causing both sets of mouths to move together. The boy found his toes curling and a new heat rose to his cheeks. Dear Gaia, he was kissing his own brother and liking it.

The teen's lips parted and Sephiroth took advantage of the split and slipped his tongue inside, massaging the baby's muscle with his own. Kadaj, not being able to control his sounds anymore, moaned. He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, and pushed himself against his brother, hardened flesh meeting hardened flesh.

Just when he had gotten used to twisting his tongue around Sephiroth's, he was gently pulled from the embrace by Genesis. Kadaj whimpered when contact was broken, but his brother's mouth was instantly replaced by the redhead's. He started kissing Genesis with as much passion as he was receiving, barely noticing when his brother pried his hand from Genesis' shoulder and began sliding it down the still wet, well-defined, naked body.

Unadulterated lust was a new experience for Kadaj; his cock -trapped painfully in black-leather pants- demanded freedom. He thought that's what he'd be getting when his brother's lover put his hand between their bodies and cupped his throbbing tool; it was not to be.

Comprehension of what he was touching didn't flood the youths mind until his digits were completely wrapped around steel covered-in-soft-flesh and his fingertips were saturated in a thin, clear liquid. He attempted to pull his hand away, thinking this was going too far, but Sephiroth refused to let him go. Genesis kept him distracted by deepening the kiss and rubbing his encased cock even faster.

The boy wasn't sure when Seph had lost his towel, but soon Kadaj gave up the struggle and his small hand pumped Sephiroth's cock on its own, as the oldest gently bucked his hips.

Genesis released Kadaj from the kiss, only to smile as he continued jacking off Sephiroth. "It's not so bad is it, Kadaj?" The question was set to a laugh. Kadaj blushed even deeper- he was still uncomfortable with this whole thing.

"Now, Kadaj, since it's your brother's birthday, you and I are going to work as a team to make sure he really enjoys it," Genesis had become series as he talked. "Keep your hand around his dick and get on you knees," Genesis instructed then wrapped his hand over Kadaj's and went to the floor to show the teen what he meant.

Nerves trying to get the best of him and a feeling of wanting to bolt, the teen had to take a few deep breaths to stay calm. A kiss was one thing, and even jacking his sibling off wasn't too bad, but now things were becoming more intense and he didn't think he could go through with it. A tender kiss to his cheek from his sibling and a reassuring squeeze on his wrist from Gen had Kadaj agreeing to do it.

He got on his knees and was eye level with Gen and Seph's enormous cock. The boy marveled at the sheer size and power held by the porcine-white muscle and thought the blue veins running through it only added to its splendor.

Sephiroth slid his finger's through both Kadaj and Genesis' hair, in a sign mimicking affection. It was then the younger brother understood he was seeing a side of Seph that was normally reserved only for Gen. Usually, Shin-Ra's army general was cold and uncaring, a straight-up bastard. The silver-haired teen felt somewhat privileged.

Genesis loosened his grip on Kadaj's fingers, stopping his thought and his staring at the dick in his face. .

"Alright Kadaj, you take his balls and lightly twist and pull on them. I will keep hold of his shaft. Just like that," the redhead nodded approvingly when the teen had carried out the instruction to the letter. "Then I want you to lick his cock from where my fingers are touching all the way to the tip, but I want you to stay on your side, because I will be staying on mine." Genesis did exactly as he described, staying on his own side, pink tongue coming out to lick the hardened tool.

Kadaj chanced a peek at Sephiroth's face, and watched the frequently stoic features contort in pure bliss. That look alone made Kadaj more than willing to help.

Turning his head, Kadaj mimicked what Gen was doing, and this rendered a different reaction from Sephiroth. His fingers tightened in the hair of the two kneeling before him, and he growled before uttering, "oh fuck yeah...that's right pretty babies…lick my cock. So…fucking…good."

Kadaj was floored to the point he stopped moving. Never in a million years would he have imagined his brother -the high and mighty General Sephiroth- saying such things. However, a sharp glare from his sibling caused him to resume.

When the silver-haired and redhead's tongues met at the tip of Sephiroth's cock, they entwined their slick muscles only to pull away after a moment and travel back down the shat to touch Gen's fingers. They did this a few more times in rapid succession before the older silver hair latched on to the back of Kadaj's head, "Suck it Kadaj, suck me dry."

Kadaj shot Genesis a look, and bit his bottom lip. Now this was something he was sure he couldn't do. However, his sibling's lover only nodded and held Sephiroth's prick for him. Gulping down much needed air, Kadaj steadied himself. He parted his lips once again and allowed Genesis to guide Seph's cock into his virgin mouth.

Though Sephiroth was big and Kadaj was reluctant at first, the baby swore since that he was doing it, he would do it right. Taking as much as that mammoth prick into his mouth as he could, he indented his flushed cheeks and began sucking. He moved his head up and down, swirling his tongue rapidly across Sephiroth's leaking head. The taste was a little salty, but not altogether unpleasant.

Kadaj let Seph feed him more of his dick, gagging him at first, but soon he felt the engorged head poke the back of his throat. Sephiroth once again tightened his hold on the back of the teen's head and took control. Kadaj was being face-fucked, and every time the older sibling pulled out and pushed back in, the further the shaft went down the teen's throat. Tears began running down the little one's face, from lack of oxygen, and a thick trail of saliva coated the general's dick and seeped from the corners of Kadaj's mouth.

However, it wasn't long before Kadaj's jaws started aching and he was wishing they could move on to whatever happened next, or maybe Seph would just cum and it would be over. But the though of Sephiroth cumming in his mouth grossed him out a little.

During the middle of him blowing Seph, the youth had forgotten about Gen; that didn't last too long as a new sensation overcame him. He had been so focused on sucking off his sibling that he failed to pay attention to the fact that his own prick was finally free, pants and boxers gathered at his knees. However he was brought to full attention when Genesis grabbed his member and enveloped him in wet warmth. Dear Gaia, Kadaj was sure Sephiroth had choked him to death and he had died and gone to Heaven.

With Genesis sucking his dick, Kadaj knew he wasn't going to last long. And if Seph was feeling what he was, he knew his brother would blow soon as well. It was only a moment after being engulfed that he tore from Seph's grasp, threw back his head, clinched his fist and cried out Genesis' name as he flood the man's mouth with his cum. As he was climaxing, Sephiroth took his face and forced him to look up again.

"That's right baby brother, cum," Sephiroth's voice was a low, demanding hiss, "cum in my lover's mouth."

Kadaj could only nod and pump his hips, forcing all of his seed into Gen's moist cavern.

When he was finished, had Sephiroth not caught him, the teen would have fallen backward and hit the floor. As it was, Sephiroth kept him upright and helped him to his feet. Kadaj stepped out of his clothes even as Genesis rose from the floor. The two older men walked him to the bed.

"Sorry, Seph," Gen smirked, wiping the corners of his lips, "didn't mean to make him cum so soon."

"It's alright Genesis," The older silver haired said, pulling his boyfriend into an embrace, leaving Kadaj to fall on the bed, "you made him look beautiful."

"You know what I just noticed, Gen? You haven't really been touched yet. So…this is what I'm thinking…" Sephiroth let go of Gen to adjust Kadaj on his hands and knees. "I want you to take him first." Genesis raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that Gen, call it…preparation for me if you must."

Genesis threw his head back and laughed, "preparation of you…I love you so much Sephiroth."

"I love you too Genesis," Sephiroth intoned affectionately as he removed his lovers clothes.

Genesis' body was just as sculpted as Sephiroth's, all lean and tone muscle. The redhead had a bronze sheen to his creamy complexion and a light sprinkle of freckles adorned him. From what Kadaj could tell as he came down from his orgasm high and looking over his shoulder, was that Gen's cock, not quite as large as Sephiroth's was just as exquisite, surrounded by soft, curly, red hair that matched that on the top of his head. All in all, Kadaj thought he looked like a god come to Gaia in mortal form, just as he though Seph to be the god of the moon doing the same thing.

"Wait," Kadaj said, finally catching up with their conversation, though he was dazed and slightly drained, "don't I get a say in this?"

Both men looked at each other once, then back at Kadaj, and at the same time, "No."

The teen didn't bother protesting.

Genesis knelt behind Kadaj and rubbed his ass cheeks while Sephiroth got the lube. He passed the tube to his lover who expertly slicked his fingers, his member and held apart one of Kadaj's cheeks so he could squirt some directly on his tight, little pink pucker, which was no bigger than the tip of a pencil eraser.

When it fully dawned on him what was about to take place, Kadaj was gripped by second thoughts and started to shake. He felt he was going to be sick. "I…I don't know if I can do this Seph," he voiced his concern at last, sending a pleadingly to his older brother. "I'm…scared."

"Shh," Genesis tried to sooth him, but the teen was moving away from him, and Genesis let him go. The redhead would do a lot of things, but forcing someone to have sex, no mater how horny he was, just wasn't his style.

Thankfully, Sephiroth came to the rescue. Laying down on the bed, the older sibling picked up his little brother and laid him atop him so their stomachs were touching, silver hair mingling and hard cock grazing a soft one.

"Kadaj," Sephiroth whispered between soft kisses, "do this for me…please. It will only hurt for a few minutes, I swear, and Genesis will be careful with you, won't you Gen?"

"Of course, Kadaj. I will go slow and be easy with you," Genesis gently answered.

Regardless of their comforting words, the teen was still unsure. He had often fantasized about loosing his virginity, but never in a threesome, and never EVER to his brother and his brother's boyfriend. He accepted Sephiroth's tender kisses and Genesis' caresses from behind as he contemplated his plight. There were a few reasons he could think of as to why he shouldn't do this, like he wanted to wait until he was in love, and he then there was the fact that he would be fucking his own brother, however, the strongest argument came as to why he should: these two were two of the four people he loved and trusted most in this world. He conceded.

Genesis waited for the boy to answer and when the younger silver hair weakly muttered an "alright," Geneses spread his legs so that he was straddling Seph. Kadaj clung to his brother as if his life depended on it.

Kadaj felt Sephiroth's hands glide down his back to open his ass cheeks for Genesis and the redhead began to coat his outer ring with the slippery liquid before pushing the tip of his finger inside.

Kadaj winced. It was strange and a bit uncomfortable but not yet painful, and it was nice that Seph kept kissing him. Once he had relaxed to the feeling of something invading him, Genesis pushed more of his slender digit inside. This still wasn't painful, and Kadaj thought if this were all there was to it, then he could handle it.

There was a point where he felt wider then before and a slight burning sensation that caused him to tense, but that soon passed and he forced his inner muscles to ease. He was stretched again, and more burning. He clamped on to Seph's neck and whimpered. Sephiroth kissed him deeply, still holding his backside open, but keeping his mind on the kiss.

Genesis fingers moved and wiggled inside the teen, preparing him for something much larger than his mere digits. Kadaj couldn't restrain his squeal when Gen's fingers bumped against something inside him. There was a heated rush of pleasure that shot through his whole being, and he thrust his hips back against Gen's hand, wanting the SOLDIER to hit it again. He no longer cared that he was moaning like a whore into Sephiroth's mouth; all that mattered was that Genesis touch that spot again.

To Kadaj's disappointment, Gen stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out of his passage. Now Kadaj felt empty, and almost demanded the redhead put his fingers back inside. But Genesis had other ideas.

Lining himself up with the boy's entrance, the cinnamon-haired man slowly pushed just his swollen head inside. Kadaj yelped. He had wanted to be full again, but Genesis' cock was much bigger than his fingers, and the teen was opened much more than before. The lube made insertion easier, but Kadaj was so tight that even if he'd wanted to take this a bit faster, he couldn't.

Gen stopped moving completely, giving the youth time to adjust to the thickness, and only after Kadaj gave a nod, did Genesis put a few more inches into the teens body. By now, Kadaj was on the brink of tears, but Seph had promised the pain would only last for a little while, and he was thankful Seph was holding him, kissing him and massaging his back.

The progression took longer than the SOLDIER had anticipated, but Genesis was finally able to bottom out in the teens now stretched ass, the hole opened much more than it should have been. There was another period of adjustment period then Kadaj gave the go ahead.

Sephiroth was right, once Genesis was fully inside the teen and he had gotten used to the feeling, where there had once been pain, there was now pleasure, and Kadaj had to admit, he liked the feeling of being full.

Genesis rolled his hips a few times, stretching the canal even more to make for better sliding, before pulling out half way and then thrusting back in. Out and in, out and in, until Kadaj was pushing back to meet every thrust. With every impalement Gen picked up speed, and Kadaj seemed to like it even more. Then suddenly a ear piercing scream erupted from the youngest brother. However, Genesis didn't bother stopping, he only smiled down at Sephiroth and mouthed "I love you." He continued to hammer against the teen's secret, inner button.

From that point on, Genesis pounded into the boy, his cock tip tapping Kadaj's prostate repeatedly. Gen was at the peak of climax when Kadaj came again. The youth's lips captured his brother's, his entire body went rigid and he squirted his liquid all over Sephiroth's still stiff prick. The orgasm caused his inner muscles to contract and that sent Genesis over his edge. Driving into the boy furiously, Genesis finally shot his load deep into the baby's will ass, filling him with hot cream.

Genesis remained inside Kadaj until his dick softened. When he was finally released and the boy was still half dazed from his second orgasm, Gen picked him up by the waist. "You ready Seph?"

"It's about time," Seph held his cock while Gen positioned Kadaj over it. The SOLDIER then let go and allowed the general to take over.

The older silver placed his hands on his baby brother's hips and pushed him downward. The already used and slicked hole accepted him greedily, though this time Kadaj wailed because Gen had not been as fat or as long, and had gone easy on him. Sephiroth was a different story.

Kadaj had never felt such pain in his life. Agony shot straight up his spine and he tried to separate himself from his sibling: to no avail. He was widened beyond his limit, impaled on a foreign object that he could not escape from.

"Seph…please…stop…it hurts," his plea fell on deaf ears. Sephiroth began to ram his cock straight up into the teen's abused hole, fucking him without mercy, giving no respite.

Genesis, sated, laid back and watched as Seph forced Kadaj to ride him. He knew his lover could be rough and brutal, and watching it was quite an enjoyable show. The redhead especially loved the part where Seph's brutality coaxed an orgasm from an unwilling host. He was never sure what caused Seph to change into a beast once the act of sex had begun, but whatever it was, Genesis loved it.

"Hush," Sephiroth barked when Kadaj began to cry, and the boys sobs instantly changed to sniffles.

Sephiroth continued the treatment of spiking, grinding and tearing into the boy, opening him a bit more with every upward thrust, bringing himself closer to the edge, using the now resistant little passage as nothing more than fuck hole, a place to dumb his sperm.

Kadaj sniffled the entire time, his nails ripping into Sephiroth's chest, and Sephiroth not caring about the broken, bleeding skin.

The pitch of the next scream sent shivers down Gen's spine and had him moving closer to the pair. What he witnessed was nothing short of amazing. Sephiroth's face was relaxed, lips parted, eyes lidded, even though he was fucking his brother with everything he had. But it was Kadaj who was really the sight to behold. His eyes were red and puffy, cheeks stained with tears, lips quivering, yet his hand was stroking his own cock, milking it to completion for the third and final time that day.

What shocked Genesis the most was not Kadaj's screaming orgasm, but Sephiroth's. Normally, Sephiroth came with nothing more a few softly uttered curses or a low grunt and a moan, this time was different. His deep voice matched Kadaj's in volume as he jabbed one last mighty thrust inside his sibling, spending himself, filling Kadaj's with even more ropey, white liquid.

Kadaj finally managed to get himself off Seph, and for the longest time, the three just lay in silence.

At last, Kadaj whispered, "Happy Birthday Seph," and Gen followed suite.

"Thank you both," Sephiroth said, sounding very pleased, "this is the best birthday I've ever had."


End file.
